An entity (e.g., a church, a school, a business, an organization, a politician etc.) may promote a brand (e.g., Nike®, Coca-Cola®) through wearable apparel (e.g., a shirt, a hat, a glove, etc.) displaying the brand. The entity may wish to raise public awareness of a good and/or a service thereof through the recipients of the wearable apparel physically wearing that promotional apparel.
The entity may spend valuable marketing funds in purchasing the wearable apparel. However, it may be difficult to measure a return on investment associated with the wearable apparel because the entity may not be able to track impact on behaviors of those who view the brand on the wearable apparel worn by the recipients thereof. Furthermore, the entity may not be able to identify which recipients are the ones most likely to wear the wearable apparel, and thereby, more likely to promote the brand of the entity. As such, purchase and distribution of the wearable apparel to promote the brand of the entity may be limited.